dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Supernatural World/A World's Reflection
A World's Reflection is a story written by Fanfiction author WarriorMan199456. It is a non-canon snippet to Rise of the Solar God, and focuses on the female incarnation of the Supernatural World (Suu) and her relationship with Issei Hyoudou. 'Synopsis' After finally making peace with Issei Hyoudou, along with its sanity becoming clear, the Supernatural World ponders on its relationship with its Visitor. 'Characters' The Supernatural World ("Suu") Issei Hyoudou (mentioned) Ophis (briefly mentioned) 'Reflection' Suu's P.O.V ♡Issei Hyoudou...My sweet lovely Visitor♡. I watch you, as I have ever since you returned to Earth. I am always with you, even when you aren't within my boundaries. '' ''Understand, my darling♡. My dear Visitor. There is nowhere you can hide from me, for I see where you are. ...You cannot hide from me forever, my dear. Just as you cannot stay on the Earth indefinitely. Soon, there will be nothing left for you. Your friends, family, they will all soon perish. Whether it be Heaven or the Underworld, they will all fall into my depths. When you did travel to me, did you ever feel them, my love? I don't think you did, though you should have. They are my hearts, or as you and the dwellers call them, realms. Hearts that you belong to. Heaven, the Underworld, and the Dimensional Gap. You are smaller than me. And yet so powerful. And so bright. So bright that I want to lock you away forever, and devour you until your light permanently dims. ---- You might deem me unnerving for saying such a thing, my dear. But do not think I ever wish to harm you. You saved me. Whether it was your intention or not, you freed me. For that, I am forever grateful. You called me and the Earth your home. You even gave me a nickname as well. ''Suu...an abbreviation of my title.'' That...made me so...happy. Calling me your home and giving me a nickname, filled me with so much joy, Issei. It lifted me up and could have easily sent my consciousness spiraling blissfully into the farthest corners of my realms. But I wonder... Why do you consider the Earth to be your home as well? It is not aware like I am. It cannot love you. It cannot hold you or cuddle with you. It can never do what I am capable of. ♡I can shower you with so much of my love, Issei. I can cradle you within me, and envelop you entirely. I can keep you safe♡... The Earth certainly can't do that. Oh my Visitor, why do you not want to live on me? It pains me that you want to live on the Earth instead of me. You think the Earth will remain forever? Oh, Issei♡. That just isn't possible, my dear. Eventually, it will wither away. ---- I wish you could live on me. I know you would accustom to it. I am certain of it, my dear. Oh Issei, I already miss you. You said you'd visit me, but for how long? I wish you would stay. Why do you refuse me and prolong the inevitable? You ''will belong to me. If not now, then near the end of time itself.'' Or perhaps till the end of the Earth. ...Or I could just ''make you stay...'' ---- (Gasps, realizing what she just uttered) Oh no, Visitor! I-I didn't mean that! I didn't mean to say that! Please don't hate me Issei! I-I will admit, I was not in the best frame of mind when I did that to you. But I do not wish to trap you again. I understand now. I will not do such a thing again! Forcing you to stay within me would not have made things any better. It would only make things worse for the both of us. You would've become even more distrustful, more wary, and...hateful of me. I love you. I love you so much. I do not want you to hate me, Issei... Please? ---- Do you know what the core of my heart is? '' ''Yes, Issei. My core. It is the endless void. The gap between the Earth, Heaven, and the Underworld. It is the home of the one who claimed you, and the location of where her fellow Dragon God resides. You even called it a beautiful place. Yes, my dear. The Dimensional Gap. It is my deepest core. My utmost love for you lies deep within that realm. You had no idea, did you? Hmm. Perhaps the Ouroboros Dragon and I can share you. Yes...why did I not think of this before? The Dimensional Gap is a part of me. And Ophis can destroy any realm she wants, but she certainly won't destroy her birthplace. Fufufu. A fascinating thought, isn't it, my dear, dear, Visitor? Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Fanon Story Category:Solarverse